


seventeen hogwarts au

by stateofstasis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seventeen - Freeform, i cant promise frequent updates but ill try my best, ive been wanting to write this for awhile now, jihancheol, jikyeom, just hogwarts aus, meanie, school screws everyone over lol, seventeen hogwarts au, soonchan, verkwan, wizard svt hmu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofstasis/pseuds/stateofstasis
Summary: a bunch of seventeen hogwarts aus, from the incessantly fandom-obsessed pit which is my mind. also a reason for me to write (excessively) about meanie and junhao :')





	1. house introductions ???

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an introduction as to who is in which house and a bit of extra info etc.

GRYFFINDOR:

S.Coups/Choi Seungcheol (Seventh year, Head Boy)- He's a great leader and an excellent friend, and he has pretty good results. Despite being a Gryffindor he tries to have a little of all thedifferent house qualities, and he's a good role model. He's a bit too soft-hearted and forgiving, however, but he does try to be a good prefect (Head Boy!!) 

Kim Mingyu (Fifth year, Keeper/Captain)- Even though he looks scary (his height and stature tend to give people a scary first impression) he's super kind and helpful, if a bit stubborn, and has plenty of skills in different areas, which make him the ultimate "when in need, call him" friend.

Boo Seungkwan (Fourth year)- Outgoing and outspoken, as well as being friendly and not afraid to be in the spotlight, he knows how to liven up any situation, even at his own expense. He's a great speaker and also giving and will do anything for his friends.

Dino/Lee Chan (Third year, Seeker)- A bit more reserved than the others, but very open to learning and trying out new things. He acts more mature than his age in his determination and perseverance. Very supportive and stands firm in his beliefs.

RAVENCLAW:

Hoshi/Kwon Soonyoung (Sixth year, Beater)- Creative and thinks out of the box. His brain moves very quickly, and he's witty and almost always doing something that involves either mental or physical activity, from reading up on yet-to-be-taught chapters in the textbooks or practicing Quidditch. 

Jeon Wonwoo (Sixth year)- Reserved, intellectual, and cool-headed. He doesn't always say everything he thinks of, which make people think he's more cold and detached, but once he warms up to you he'll become much more relaxed and talkative. Actually barely passing in most of his subjects since he takes time out of classes to read or sleep (he's not that affected).

Vernon/Choi Hansol (Fourth year)-Quiet at first glance, but around friends he's open and expresses his thoughts more. Creative and artistic, good at writing. He tends to be more quiet during class which makes people underestimate him, but when he does choose to participate in class he never fails to impress. Has an adorable goofy side to him.

HUFFLEPUFF:

Joshua/Hong Jisoo (Sixth year, prefect)- Incredibly kind and thoughtful, caring and almost mother-like ( a running joke among his friends ), he's a Hufflepuff through and through, a little bit of everything but his acceptance over all. Has a very soft-spoken and melodious voice even when simply talking. Very committed and always there to resole conflict.

Jun/Wen Junhui (Sixth year, Keeper)- Not many can guess that he's a Hufflepuff at first glance, due to his capability at many things, but he values humility and friendship above all. Very friendly, and one of the best people to confide in. Even if he doesn't give advice, his presence would usually be enough to leave someone relaxed. He also cracks plenty of jokes around friends.

DK/Lee Seokmin (Fifth year, Beater)- He's a ray of sunshine, always cheerful and with a bright smile on his face, never failing to cheer up others around him. He's dedicated to whatever he's doing, but knows when to relax and knows when to take it seriously. Rarely angry, but if he is it's a) for a good reason and b)pretty darn scary.

SLYTHERIN:

Yoon Jeonghan (Sixth year, prefect)- His soft, angelic looks have fooled many, but under the right circumstances he can be a devil. Literally "minimum effort, maximum results". Charming and lazy, he'll find the most resourceful ways to get around doing something, or make it the easiest (and usually the quickest). A prefect due to his interest in others and efficiency.

Woozi/Lee Jihoon (Fifth year)- This small fluff may look harmless, but he's fiercely passionate about his interests, and wants not only the best for himself but also those around him who he loves. He's a Slytherin due to his resourcefulness and his ambition, always reaching for the best. He easily overworks himself, usually because of his one true love; music.

The8/Xu Minghao (Fourth year, Keeper)- Self-assured but not arrogantly so, he's confident and respected even at his age, but he's friendly and widely liked. Observant and has a strong presence, dependable and always a good place of support.


	2. first quidditch game of the season (does quidditch even have a season???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've changed my username to stateofstasis from zo_whee, just in case any of you were confused :) my attempt to write about quidditch, with lil boo as the commentator!!

Kim Mingyu has never been very good at giving pep talks. Rather, he's the one who's always needed them, but as the new Captain, he quite literally signed up for this.

"Um, guys!" He claps his hands, loudly, and the chatter ceases, with a couple of apprehensive whispers. Compared to Seungcheol, who decided to quit the team and focus on his N.E.W.T classes, and who was a much more charismatic and less intimidating captain, Mingyu knows that his height of 185 cm plus his lean, athletic build can be pretty scary.

He clears his throat and starts. "I know some of you guys are pretty terrified right now." Crap, should he have said that? It sounded as if he was trying to rake up their insecurity. "But you guys don't have to be. Really, um, I've seen all your potential at practice, and all of you can win this, right?" He smiles in an attempt to lift the mood a little, and some of his teammates from last year clap and cheer, brightening the atmosphere.

"To those of you who haven't played in an official game before, it's the same as practice, just focus on what you have to do, and- well- try not to give Hufflepuff any penalties." There are a couple of laughs at that, and Mingyu relaxes before his mind is brought to another, slightly diverted issue- his smart and adorable boyfriend, Wonwoo, who, as always, will be watching from the sidelines, except this time Mingyu is the captain.

One by one, the team files out onto the field, and Mingyu's roommate and one of his best friends pat him lightly on the shoulder. "Great speech, captain." He gives Mingyu a reassuring grin and he grips his broom tightly, ready to face the opposing team. At least it's good weather today; the sun is bright and there are no dark clouds on the horizon, but not so glaringly sunny that it obscures their view or becomes too hot. In fact it might rain later this day but for now he'd rather focus on the game.

"Morning, Hogwarts!" Boo Seungkwan's loud, cheerful voice, with an ever-present underlying hint of sass, calls out, magically magnified from the sidelines. Mingyu can see a couple of red and gold banners, as well as the Hufflepuff badger on other banners. And- he looks around before zeroing in on Ravenclaw, and he sees Wonwoo, sitting there with _his_ scarf wrapped around his neck, sitting right at the edge where Gryffindor and Ravenclaw meet, listening to Soonyoung who is currently chatting excitedly.

They get onto their brooms and into position. Mingyu would probably never feel anything as exciting as this- the feeling of hovering in midair, so apprehensive but also so freeing, with the thrill and the rush of the sport running through his brain. He takes a deep breath to steady himself as the whistle blows and off they go.

He can see Chan, or Dino as they affectionately call him, choosing to hover higher than the rest in a better chance of seeing the golden glint of the Snitch. _Smart one, that third-year_. He thinks, as his fast reflexes catch the red Quaffle and immediately throws it into the goalpost, earning the first ten points, which Seungkwan announces loudly and proudly.

"And now, our trusty Captain, Kim Mingyu, scores the first ten points of the game! The Quaffle is thrown back- and Hufflepuff's got it- ah, that was one nasty Bludger-" Mingyu narrowly dodges a Bludger aimed towards him by a cheekily grinning Seokmin, which caused him to miss the Quaffle by a fingertip. Mingyu shakes his head inwardly, smirking, as he catches a pass made to him and aims it toward the goalpost, but is stopped by a diligent Jun. He looks toward Dino and it looks like he's found the Snitch, and he's flying smoothly and speedily toward it.

"It looks like Gryffindor's Seeker has found the Snitch! He reaches for it- and he misses it by an inch, damn shame- Sorry, Professor-" Mingyu scores another ten points. "It's a hundred and ten to ninety, with Gryffindor in the lead- ten points to Hufflepuff-  and another ten to Gryffindor." Seungkwan is getting slightly agitated behind the stands and Mingyu smiles at the sight of his friend. He notices out of the corner of his eye that Dino has zeroed in on the Snitch- and he grabs it right before Hufflepuff scores another ten points. He holds up the struggling Snitch in triumph as they cheer, and Seungkwan announces loudly, "GRYFFINDOR'S CHAN HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! Gryffindor wins!" There's loud cheering as they land on the field, and Mingyu helps to wrestle the Bludgers back into the box. When he looks back up he can see Wonwoo- and his heart skips a little beat as he sees his boyfriend smile widely at him, holding up a thumbs-up.

He almost rushes the short talk after the game, finishing up with a "You guys did a great job!" And leaving them to cheer among themselves for a little while as he rushes off to see Wonwoo, who's waiting by the sidelines.

"How'd I do?" Mingyu asks breathlessly, not so much from the game but from the relief and comfort of being with Wonwoo. The Ravenclaw smiles and kisses his cheek. "You did great," He says as his eyes light up. It might be the after-game adrenaline, but he feels so in love with his supportive, caring, utterly lovely Wonwoo that he leans forward to kiss him, their hands held together. There's heat from Mingyu's flushed face and the energy of the game is still keeping him slightly on his toes but Wonwoo's soft lips relax him from the inside out, and when they break apart they both have wide smiles on their faces.

"You guys are grossing me out," Soonyoung jokes as he meets them with Dino beside him. Mingyu pulls Wonwoo closer to him as he notices Soonyoung and Dino's intertwined hands. 

"Like you guys are any better." Wonwoo raises an eyebrow as they walk off together to meet Jun and the others to comfort them and to celebrate Gryffindor's victory.

As they leave, Mingyu clutches tightly onto Wonwoo's hand, and his heartbeat quickens as Wonwoo leans up to whisper in his ear: 

"Just wait until you play Ravenclaw."

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo as his smile widens. "I'm looking forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, name change. anyway i hope y'all liked this chapter! i'm sorry the ending's pretty cheesy but eh, it's cute and very meanie ( i think ) ;) i'm trying to make updates pretty frequent, comment if you have anything to say :)


	3. jealous minghao and perfect jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil minghao gets jealous of jun being too amazing (which then results in competition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha i love minghao :,) and junhui :,) and minghui is like best of both worlds

"Wen Junhui!"

Minghao lifts his head from staring at the homework on the dining hall table - Divination is a practical threat to his sanity - and turns to look at the entrance. It's not even his name that was called but it's almost become a reflex to react when Jun's name was called- especially after they started dating last year.

How they met is pretty self-explanatory when it comes down to it- both Chinese students, and Minghao knew Jun from a summer camp back in China, so it was natural that he stuck a bit closer to Jun even though his personality wasn't exactly agreeing to it. Fast-forward a year later, when Jun comforted Minghao under the stands in his bout of self-blame after Slytherin lost to Hufflepuff, somehow, in Minghao's first game, and they "accidentally" kissed- details are unnecessary, but just know that neither of them think it was an accident- and ever since then they're been dating. 

And it's been delightful, to say the least. 

Even though it tends to get a tad bit annoying- or maybe a _lot_ annoying when someone tries to flirt with Jun. Minghao secretly blames Jun for being so talented, and friendly, and gorgeous, and caring, and gorgeous- did he mention Jun's great sense of humour?

"Thanks for teaching me about the Charms homework during class," a familiar girl giggles. She's quite pretty, Minghao grudgingly admits, and she's not loud and obnoxious like you'd expect someone who _constantly tried to steal someone's boyfriend_ would be. (He feels bad now, because Seungkwan is also loud and obnoxious, But in a good way, of course.)

He tries to ignore it. It's not that he doesn't trust Jun- he's probably the most faithful partner Minghao's ever had- which admittedly isn't saying a lot, but Jun's so sweet and attractive that Minghao doesn't see how practically everyone hasn't fallen in love with him yet. He looks back and tries to concentrate on his work, but right now he couldn't care less about what the position of Saturn at 12:03 a.m. has to do with his dreams because he can see out of the corner of his eye that that girl is slowly but surely pressing closer to Jun.

When she reaches out to touch his arm, Minghao stands up and starts off in their direction.

"Excuse me." He starts, and Jun turns to smile brightly at MInghao- his signature smile instead of that half-smile when he's not really paying attention, or when he's trying to "look cool". The taller boy wraps his arm around Minghao and ruffles his hair. One thing about Jun is that he's pretty open when it comes to PDA- as long as there's no tongue, he's okay with it. So as Minghao steals a glance at the girl's quickly deepening frown, he pushes himself up so that his head is resting underneath Jun's.

"This is my boyfriend, Minghao." Jun introduces, so immersed in looking at Minghao that he forgets to note the girl's souring facial expression. She nods and mumbles a quick "I need to go," before rushing off down the corridor. Minghao might have felt a tiny bit bad for her but right now he's cheering silently inside his head.

"Did you call me for anything?" Jun asks as he holds Minghao's hand softly in his own, their fingers interlaced. Minghao considers lying and saying something about homework but decides against it.

"Not really, I just wanted to see your face."

"You can see my face anytime you want to." Jun presses a playful but loving kiss on Minghao's forehead, and an equally gentle kiss on Minghao's lips. Minghao nearly forgets about his homework, and almost turns back to get it, but decides that another one of his friends probably Jeonghan- will help him get it anyway. 

Right now, he'd rather learn more about Wen Junhui than the position of Saturn at 12:03 a.m. on a weekday anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try my best to explain the language: they're in hogwarts, and yes minghui both moved from china, but they're speaking in korean??? i hope you guys understand, i'll try to explain somehow in future chapters :)) yes, i realize i made jun taller than he actually is, and minghao shorter, but think of it as jun being 182 or so and minghao being 174 or something. but yeah! again, slightly cliche ending, but eh. hope you guys enjoyed it, and comment if you have something to say!


	4. of two baby snakes and one mother snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of slytherin and a lil bit of jihancheol backstory and a tiny bit of minghui and jikyeom :,)

"Hey, Jeonghan-hyung?"

The sixth-year prefect looked up from his Potions homework and at the Chinese boy hanging upside down off a large plush couch beside him. "What's up?"

"It's a bit of a brash question, but how do you date both Seungcheol-hyung and Jisoo-hyung at the same time?" Minghao asked. Whereas others might feel awkward asking such a question, the two knew each other well enough and were close enough that it basically got rid of any filters that one would usually need.

Jeonghan put down his quill as he thought about it. Sure enough, a polyamory- and a healthy one at that- was pretty much unheard of at school or even in public. Add that to the fact that it was a gay polyamory, and it made it about as rarely discussed as proper sex education in schools.

"I guess I love both of them equally and they both love each other and me equally." Jeonghan mused. He'd never really thought about it before, neither did he have to answer any questions- people usually either didn't know, avoided the topic, or assumed.

"Yeah, but- do you ever argue with one of them for example? Doesn't it make it harder if you're mad at one of them and the other isn't?"

"Well, then the middleman is going to have to neutralize it. That said we pretty much never argue." Minghao and Jeonghan both winced, knowing that he'd potentially jinxed it. The older ran his fingers through his hair, still not used to how it fell short of a few inches when he let go. "But if we ever do it's for a good reason. I mean, I would say that we're pretty mature, even if Seungcheol does lose his badge even though it's in the same place everyday.

"I guess it's also because we never felt the need to create rivalry," Jeonghan added. "When we did start dating it was because we were all talking one day like three years ago, and Seungcheol randomly blurted out that he really liked both of us, and he wouldn't be able to choose if he had to date one of us. Besides, I'd been trying to find a way to confess to both of them because I couldn't make an actual decision, and then Jisoo agreed with Seungcheol, and then we agreed to try out a polyamory- even though I don't think that can adequately describe our relationship. It just that we're all dating each other."

Minghao nods, looking a bit confused. "Last question- do you ever feel jealous or like you're sharing? I'd never be able to share Jun with anyone." It was true; Jeonghan had witnessed more than one instance where Minghao had become jealous and practically out-cuted his competition. There was a reason he was in Slytherin, Jeonghan thought to himself.

"Nope. I've never even thought about it before, wow." Jeonghan laughed. "I think to feel jealous about something like this you'd have to feel like the other person is being stolen from you first, which I don't, and neither of us are. And yeah we're sharing, but it a bit like sharing something you love with someone you love- if that makes any sense. Like, do you share really delicious pumpkin pie with Jun, and you don't mind who gets a bigger share if it's for- wait, that's actually a pretty bad analogy of us-"

"Jun usually lets me have his share if I ask for it, but I also let him have mine even though he usually doesn't ask, like, to my face." 

Minghao paused for a second before a smile lit up his face. "Nah, it's okay. I think I get it now, hyung." He turned upright and looked down at his hands. "I mean, I guess you can't really explain love? Even though if you ask me about Jun I could write a hundred-foot-essay about why I love him, even if it does get annoying when people don't get the message and I have to deal with them because Jun's too nice to actually flat-out refuse them. Like, remember how once this girl nearly sexually assaulted Jun because she was deaf to the fact that he'd told her he was dating me. I guess she didn't believe in people who weren't anything but straight."

Jeonghan half-shudders inwardly and half-glows with pride when he remembers the murderous glare on Minghao's face when he'd turned the corner with Seokmin, Jihoon and himself and seen the girl pressing Jun against the wall, lips nearly touching, who'd seemed to hexed Jun or something so he physically couldn't fight back. Seokmin hadn't even dared to hold Minghao back as he stormed up to the girl and pushed her aside, then sweetly warned her that if she'd touch, see or even think about Jun ever again, he'd physically rip her head off of her shoulders. The last threat wasn't even an empty one- Minghao was a particularly talented Legilimens for his young age. Jeonghan had tried his best not to show his mild fear at Minghao's rage as he'd warned the girl for attempted sexual assault- he'd wanted to send her straight to her house professor for even trying to do something like that to Jun, but he'd contained himself with warning her- she looked traumatized anyway. Jihoon was the one who actually reversed the hex while Minghao was busy checking to see if she'd done anything to Jun and asking if he was alright. 

"You nearly killed that girl." Jihoon popped up suddenly behind the couch. His fluffy head of hair was slightly mushed to one side and he had a little smear of ink on the same side of his face, which suggested that he'd fallen asleep composing his songs again. If Seokmin were around, which usually happened if they were in any other common room but their own, he'd have carried Jihoon to a couch or something where the smaller boy could fall asleep on him. Jeonghan nods and Minghao shrugs as if it were someone else's story.

"I would have if she'd actually done anything to Jun." 

The two older Slytherins look at each other and laugh at the nonchalantly delivered threat. Jihoon climbs over the back of the couch and falls onto it, eyeing Jeonghan as he finished off his essay. "I wish I could drop Potions."

"It's pretty useful actually."

"It's also great that Jun's amazing at Herbology." Minghao adds in. Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Seokmin had to go to Madam Pomfrey when he'd forgotten to put on earmuffs when they were working on Mandrakes in their second year, and only recently he'd mistaken the different dates of how long to leave, um, some kind of pods in their pots and when he came back they'd grown into the poison it was supposed to be an antidote for." Even though he sounded as if he were teasing Seokmin, his tone suggested otherwise and the way his eyes lit up only further proved the fact that he was hopelessly in love with the ray of sunshine.

"Hey, we should meet in the Ravenclaw common room tomorrow." 

"Didn't we go there just on Tuesday? It's only Friday now."

"Mingyu was whining about how he wanted to spend more time with Wonwoo even though he's literally running a marathon every single day to walk him to his classes. And I don't think all the teachers are oblivious to the fact that Mingyu is absent to his classes everytime Wonwoo is, even though it's for a totally different reason that they probably think."

Minghao looks a bit confused, so Jeonghan intercepts drily, "Wonwoo skips classes to read or sleep in random places, including broom closets and his dorm room, and Mingyu often follows."

"Huh. Yeah, I miss the Ravenclaw dorm room." Minghao yawns and his natural cuteness emerges for a second and he turns for his dorm. "I'm going to go sleep, goodnight."

"Yeah, same." Jihoon leaves for his own dorm room after bidding Jeonghan a "goodnight". 

Jeonghan rolls up his essay and keeps his quill and ink. Maybe they should have more of these talks, he thinks, it was pretty enjoyable talking about his relationship and thinking it over himself.

Except for the part when they collectively remembered Minghao nearly killing another student, but hey, they can't all be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, ohmygosh i just realized that lil minghao was hanging upside down on the sofa the whole time???? 
> 
> and i decided to add a lil bit of jihoon near the end (and jikyeom :)) 
> 
> also, crappy ending, i'm sorry. and i suck at writing about polyamory even if i don't know if that's what jihancheol really is. so i'm sorry if i offended anyone, i absolutely did not mean to :(
> 
> but i hope you guys enjoyed this!! comment below if you have something to say!


	5. some people are assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which soonyoung has claustrophobia and some pricks lock him into a broom closet, and the boys save the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to try my hand at some (mild) angst and so all of you have to suffer with me :)))) also, soonchan
> 
> ft. angeRY seventeen, my protective, ass-kicking sons

Maybe it was a bad idea for Soonyoung to forget that he has a wand, especially when he was walking past a familiar group of dickheads who held a grudge against him just because they blamed him for their house defeat in their last Quidditch game.

It was probably also pretty harmful to his wellbeing- well, being locked in a broom cupboard, that is. It wouldn't be as bad if he didn't have claustrophobia either.

Right now, his breathing was wavering, and he tried hard not to think about the tightness of the space, and how the ceiling was barely an inch away from the top of his head, or how he could barely move without brushing against the walls-

Yeah, that wasn't working.

He couldn't charm the door open either- they'd locked it with some kind of fancy charm, to which the counter-charm he didn't know, and besides, they'd chosen the broom cupboard with the most heavy, inconvenient door, and being not exactly the strongest individual he'd need someone else to open it with him, except that he was kind of all out on someone elses.

Slowly, trying to slow down his rapid, uneven breathing, and the constricting in his chest, and ignoring the sheen of cold sweat slowly forming over his skin, he slid down the wall and crouched against the wall, balling himself up as best as he could, while he closed his eyes and pretended like he wasn't on the verge of a mental breakdown.

-

"Hyung, have you seen Soonyoung?" Dino asked, growing increasingly frustrated and anxious by the minute. Seungkwan turned and shook his head, also seemingly worried. "He hasn't shown up for DADA apparently, I've asked Wonwoo-hyung, and I'm pretty sure they've gone off looking for him."

Dino gripped his textbook tight, nearly wearing fingerprints into the leather cover. "I swear, if anything's happened to him-"

"We've found Soonyoung-hyung!" A familiar voice called, and as they turned Minghao came running toward them, slightly out of breath. "He's in a broom closet at the other side of the castle, the unused one with the rusty hinges. Jun and Mingyu are trying to break down the door-" But before he could finish his sentence, Dino had run off.

-

The sad thing was, it wasn't his first time being bullied, either. Since young, he's been teased for the way his brain worked- it wasn't that he was stupid, or any other bullshit reason people usually get bullied for. He was exceedingly smart, and what he was good at learning he was good at applying too. It was just that he was pretty "eccentric", for lack of a better word, and different. And people didn't like different. If he expressed his fast, unorganized, random thoughts out loud, they were usually met with a blank stare or a glare.

The first time he discovered that a)other kids didn't like him, and b)he was claustrophobic, was when he was a first year, and some kids thought it would be funny to lock him in an unused bathroom stall, and what made matters worse was the smell- and the darkness.

He recalls the first time he met his friends, especially Jihoon and Wonwoo. They didn't think he was weird, or crazy- in fact they were the first people who weren't his parents to praise him. They said he was creative, and they were earnest about being friends, even with Wonwoo's blank stares (when in actual fact he was friendly and easygoing as hell) and Jihoon's aversion to mushy sentiment. The rest of them, too- they constantly brought Soonyoung's mood up, and never let him feel bad about himself.

Then he met Dino, and he was so straightforward and made Soonyoung feel good whenever he was talking to him. When they started dating last year- Soonyoung actually felt comfortable and like he didn't need to hide any of his thoughts around him. Whenever he was down, Dino would cheer him up, with that familiar, warm voice of his-

_"Soonyoung hyung!"_

Yeah, like that.

_"Soonyoung hyung! Can you hear me? Oh god, please be okay-"_

That's funny, he's pretty sure Dino hasn't said that before-

Soonyoung shakes off his nausea and the feeling of wanting to black out as he heard a loud banging coming from the door.

"Dino?" he asked feebly.

"Soonyoung?" Another voice came- it sounded like Wonwoo, based on the deep tones. "Are you okay?"

"We're going to get you out, don't worry-"

Gosh, were they all out there?

-

An empty corridor was certainly less of a tight fit for seven grown boys than a full one, but it was a squeeze nonetheless.

Not all of them were trying to break down the door. Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Minghao were looking for ways to open the lock and oil the hinges. Screw the no-magic-in-the-corridors rule- they'd take - or give- a few house points for Soonyoung's wellbeing.

Meanwhile, Seokmin and Mingyu were trying to open the door through sheer force, whereas Jihoon, Seungcheol, Vernon, Jun and Seungkwan had gone off to look for the people who'd locked Soonyoung in the cupboard.

And Dino was standing by the door, literally ready to physically kick the door down- except that they all had warned him that he'd probably break his ankle if he did.

"Soonyoung-hyung, just breathe, you'll be fine."

A soft laugh came from behind the door- maybe not soft so much as breathless. "Keep talking."

"Okay, you'll be fine, trust me, a lame-ass broom cupboard can't take down the mighty Kwon Soonyoung." Dino eyed the duo trying to open the door and continued. "We'll get you out, literally everyone is here, I'm here, focus on my voice."

"I love you, Dino." Soonyoung says, suddenly, and then laughs weakly, causing Dino to laugh as well, albeit through tears threatening to escape his eyes. "Not just Dino, man, I-" A cough, then a deep breath. "-love all of you, although not in the same way I love Dino-"

"We got it!" Minghao cheers, and rushes to the lock, right as Seungcheol and the others come back hovering the four who locked Soonyoung in the cupboard in midair.

"We found them," Seungkwan adds unnecessarily.

The door opens, finally, and Dino and Mingyu rush in to carry Soonyoung up and out of the cupboard. Once he's standing, he leans fully against Dino, who keeps his arms locked tightly around the weakened boy.

"So, you four are the ones who locked my good friend Soonyoung here in this cupboard?" Jeonghan asks, and while it's not often that someone gets to experience seeing Yoon Jeonghan pissed, whether it's firsthand or on the sidelines, when you do be glad that you're not the one he's pissed at, and if he is you better hope you make it out with your dignity still intact.

The four stand against the wall, trying to look like they're not terrified. The apparent leader of the group looks more unaffected than the rest. "He cost us the Quidditch Cup."

Jeonghan laughed. "Oh, I don't need to know any of your excuses. Just admitting it once is enough." He gestures to the eleven incredibly pissed boys behind him, and smiles. "I just hope you have enough eyes to watch all of your backs."

"What the fu-" The leader curses, before Dino hits him hard right in the middle of his face.

"That's for locking my boyfriend in a broom cupboard." He hisses, and almost as if it was choreographed, the thirteen boys leave, Dino still supporting Soonyoung.

-

"Hey."

Soonyoung sits up. "Dino, you're not supposed to be here-"

"I know, I know. The nurse let me in."

It was hard to believe that the uptight, rule-abiding lady had allowed an unauthorized student into the infirmary at night without proper context, but Soonyoung let it slip past his logical thinking and moved aside as Dino sat beside him on the bed. The younger boy put an arm around him and he shuffled closer, feeling comfort in the other's embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Dino murmured softly.

"I didn't want to worry any of you, and it wasn't that big of a deal." Soonyoung shrugs halfheartedly. Dino laughs softly and sadly. "Well, I'd say it was shitsure a big deal today."

"I'd say Jeonghan-hyung already scared them enough. And if he hasn't, somehow, at least there's- you know- everyone else." They both laughed. Dino buried his face into Soonyoung's hair as he sighed. "Well, make sure you tell us next time if anything happens."

"Sure thing," Soonyoung says as he yawns, and feels the events of the day weigh down on his eyelids as they close slowly. "But I really hope there's not a next time."

He can feel Dino's quiet laugh as he slowly falls asleep to the rhythm of the latter's breathing.

He might be wrong, but in that one moment he feels more in love with Lee Chan than he's ever been, and that's saying a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i did just make that pun
> 
> also, when i mention eleven boys instead of twelve behind jeonghan is because soonyoung isn't included
> 
> so yes, enjoy the soonchan and just seventeen in general being protective
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!! leave a comment if you have anything to say :)


	6. jihoon, small ball of angry fluff, and seokmin, tall ray of sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon gets a letter from his parents reminding him, again, that a job as a high-ranking ministry officer, which is a position they're willing to pull some strings to get, is much more realistic and useful than his "silly songwriting phase". needless to say, seokmin is the one who cheers him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! some! jikyeom! also, sorry for mature language, but who am i kidding, jihoon probably swears more than he breathes

_...And we'll also take the liberty to remind you, your silly songwriting phase won't get you a high ranking position in the Ministry, and we hope that you will come to your senses._

 

Jihoon slammed the letter on his desk as he swept everything else into his bag in one swift, angry motion. Leave it to his parents to make a letter to their goddamn son sound like a business proposal, albeit with less respect for his own free will. That they usually reserved for clients and business partners.

"..fucking stuck-up money-minded  _parents_." He hisses as he walks out of class, the letter clutched tightly in his hand, and promptly slams into someone waiting at the entrance. He'd have screamed if he hadn't already known it was Seokmin, who immediately brought his hand to the smaller's face and checked if he got hurt. "Jihoon, you okay?" 

Seokmin was so caring.

Jihoon could bet that he'd get more love from Seokmin in a week than his parents have given him in a lifetime.

"Jihoon-" Seokmin is startled when the usual PDA-shunner buries his face into the Hufflepuff's chest and stays there, seemingly not wanting to let go. Seokmin is confused until he sees the wrinkled piece of parchment gripped tightly in Jihoon's hand.

"Do you want to skip the next class?" Jihoon nods against the tight hold he has around Seokmin.

Seokmin tries to ignore it, but he's pretty sure Jihoon is almost crying.

-

It isn't until they reach the Room of Requirement, and Seokmin wishes for a simple room where Jihoon can cry all he want in, and they're sitting on a comfortable couch in a room softly lighted, giving off a light, relaxing feel (maybe not including the cabinetful of tissue boxes, and an abundance of drinking water) that Jihoon lifts his face from Seokmin's shirt, exposing his glistening eyes and the tears threatening to overspill from his already full eyes.

"Jihoon, it's okay," Seokmin says, and almost like he was turning a faucet, Jihoon blinks once and there are tears streaming down his eyes. He attempts to wipe them away angrily, but gives up after they don't stop after the first few swipes. Seokmin holds the crying boy tight against himself, and strokes his head gently as he whispers, "It's okay, cry all you want, I'm here."

Seokmin has known Jihoon long enough and well enough that he practically knows all of Jihoon's habits, his traits, his dislikes- and one of them is excessive physical contact, so Seokmin is always pleasantly surprised when Jihoon is the one initiating it. But he'd rather have Jihoon being squeamish about PDA than having to cry to display it.

"Why can't my parents just-" He sobs. "-just accept that I don't want to be inthe  _fucking Ministry?"_ He wipes his eyes with a shaky hand and Seokmin gently removes his hands from his face, using a tissue to gently wipe the tears from Jihoon's red eyes. "I just want to write music for everyone, and for us, and they don't want that, and they decide-" Jihoon hiccups. "-that I automatically want something they want for themselves?" 

"Who cares about them?" Seokmin continues stroking the top of Jihoon's messy hair, which seems to calm him down slightly. "You're great at music, and those few songs have already started a good name for you. I mean, remember that one producer last year who paid a thousand Galleons for that one thirty-second jingle you wrote in thirty minutes at 3 in the morning?" Jihoon smiles a bit through the tear tracks on his face. 

"I just-"

"Look, Jihoon-" Seokmin turns Jihoon's face toward him and swiftly kisses the Slytherin, softly and effectively shutting down any other negative thought he might have had. Jihoon's lips are slightly salty from the tears gathered on them, but under them they are still soft and maybe slightly chapped but  _familiar._

And maybe it takes a second, but Jihoon kisses back, and about five seconds pass before Seokmin pulls away reluctantly because he thinks Jihoon might start crying again. 

"Feeling better?" He asks, gently wiping off the leftover tears from Jihoon's cheeks, and kisses his forehead. 

"You just kissed me to shut me up." Jihoon mumbles, and he sounds like he's grumbling but Seokmin can see his flushed cheeks.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Seokmin continues stroking Jihoon's hair, feeling the soft, messy strands shift beneath his fingers. Jihoon sighs and nods. "I just don't want you to worry more than you already do."

"I have a feeling that you'll be worrying me for the rest of my life..."

"Excuse me?" Jihoon scoffs good-naturedly, but Seokmin shushes him with a small peck on the mouth.

"...but I wouldn't want it any other way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a short chapter 
> 
> what a crappy ending
> 
> what a cute pair of fluffy bois
> 
> thanks for reading!! sorry for the short short chapter :') leave a comment below if you have anything to say!


	7. newsflash: wonwoo wears mingyu's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title has almost nothing to do with this
> 
> wonwoo's scared of dogs and mingyu loves dogs, but he also loves wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a shit long time, and i'm not going to blame it on school or anything but more because i haven't had any good ideas which i thought you guys would enjoy. i'll explain more at the end (i don't want to ruin your mood while ur reading this fluff!) i hope you guys love the chapter !!

Hogsmeade was pretty much deserted in the early hours of the morning, save for the shopowners preparing their shops for a busy day. Wonwoo doesn't know how, but Mingyu has managed to get them out of the school and into Hogsmeade before everyone else, leaving them about an hour of alone time before the other eleven catch up. Don't get Wonwoo wrong, he loves spending time with all his friends, but sometimes the energy taken to keep up with them is a bit exhausting for him and he'd prefer a bit of down time to recharge.

"I'm surprised I managed to get you up before 9." Mingyu says as Wonwoo yawns, the glasses on the bridge of his nose shifting with the facial movement. His brain usually didn't start fully functioning before at least 8:30, but he'd managed (albeit only barely). He hadn't even fully noticed which clothes Mingyu had handed him from his own closet, he'd just thrown on the oversized pale yellow sweater over the jeans that he'd slept in. Usually Wonwoo would have preferred a complete clean change of clothes, as opposed to just the sweater, but he barely had enough energy to get out of bed in the morning, let alone think of his outfit.

Now that they're out of the reasonably warm school building and into the streets of Hogsmeade, exposed to the cold weather, Wonwoo is glad that he'd allowed Mingyu to wrap a scarf around his neck and pull a beanie over his head, to protect the tips of his ears from the morning chill.

Mingyu pops into the Three Broomsticks to grab a bottle of Butterbeer, which they share as they rest on a bench on a slight hill which overlooks a snowy field, bare trees and flickering streetlights dotted around it. They can see their breath in the cold air, and the sky is tinged with cold steely grey but also beautiful peachy and lilac tones as the sun rises from the east.

Then a dog barks.

Their ears perk up, Wonwoo's out of fear and Mingyu's out of excitement.

"Is- is that a dog?" Wonwoo says, and his voice is quivering slightly. He doesn't have an extreme, all-out fear towards dogs- he just doesn't like the way they jump at you, and their teeth, and the way they lick every inch of your skin when they bowl you over, or worse, when they nearly take a bite out of your leg.

Okay, maybe that was a pretty big fear.

Almost as if mocking him, a giant dog comes bounding up over the hill, heading straight for the bench that Wonwoo is now very stoically perched on, as opposed to Mingyu, whose eyes are lit up at the sight of the canine and who's sitting forward in anticipation as the dog runs up to Mingyu and places its front paws on the bench in front of Mingyu, and Wonwoo almost immediately stands up on the bench and leaps off it as if to hide behind the backrest. 

"Come on, it's not that bad-" Mingyu starts, then is cut off as he laughs once the dog licks him across his cheek. Wonwoo cringes internally at how Mingyu could allow an animal to slobber over his face like that- or really any part of him. 

"That means no more kisses on that cheek for the next month," He calls out from his hiding place behind the bench, at which Mingyu groans. "Come on, Wonwoo, it's not going to bite you! Look at it, it wouldn't hurt a flea." He ruffles its ears the way people do with dogs and it wags its tail ferociously in enjoyment, before running off towards a tree and ducking behind it. Wonwoo emerges from his hiding place as Mingyu uses his sleeve to clean off the dog spit. He sits back down and takes a big gulp of the Butterbeer and returns Mingyu's beseeching gaze with his own annoyed one. "I mean it about the kiss thing."

"Does that just go for on the cheek or all the kisses?" Mingyu asks, but before Wonwoo can answer he's pulled into a quick kiss, and it's cheesy but he feels like he's melting like the snowflakes gathered across the top of the Butterbeer bottle. They stay kissing softly for maybe ten seconds or so when a loud voice suddenly emerges from behind the tree.

"How do you guys still feel like PDA right now? It's freezing without the fur coat." And Seungcheol walks out from behind the tree, his cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed from the cold, a wide smile across his face, still clothed in his long black coat and layers of turtleneck under sweater under hoodie underneath. Mingyu frowns as they both slowly recognize the hilarity of the situation. Or rather, Wonwoo does, and Mingyu's face twitches in disgust as he realizes he'd just had his hyung's saliva across his cheek. He immediately scrubs harder at his cheek even though what was left of the spit had already dried.

"Merlin, you mean- Seungcheol-hyung, you're an Animagus?" Wonwoo exclaims in delight, and Seungcheol nods as Jeonghan and Jisoo come walking up the hill hand in hand, smiling as their partner grins in truimph. "I just succeeded today, and probably getting registered soon."

"He's been trying for years to succeed, then another year to transform fully back with his clothes still on." Jeonghan's nose scrunches up in playful disgust as Jisoo laughs. "Yeah. it took us awhile to get used to a giant black dog coming into the room, then boom, naked Seungcheol." Wonwoo and MIngyu aren't sure if Seungcheol's steadily reddening cheeks are a result of the cold or embarrassment as the two relay the stories. 

"But hey, you guys decided to come out after all?" Mingyu wraps his arms around Wonwoo, and the three seniors nodded. "Minghao and Junhui should be on their way now, Dino and Hoshi are in Zonko's, Vernon and Seungkwan are in Honeyduke's and Seokmin and Jihoon are getting a quill for someone's birthday." Jisoo notes, like the mother that he is. 

"Also, Wonwoo, is that Mingyu's sweater?" Jeonghan asks, and they both nod at the same time. Jeonghan shrugs and adjusts Seungcheol's collar. 

"Seungcheol-hyung!" A familiar sweet voice, tinged with a slight Chinese accent, calls from below the hill, then Jun and Minghao appear as they jog up, Minghao buried in Jun's significantly larger coat, and Jun dressed in just his layered sweaters, seemingly unfazed by the cold.

"We couldn't find you at first-" Minghao stops to pull the long sleeves over his hands and Jun finishes his sentence for him. "-but we spotted you because of the human pillar." He's obviously referring to Mingyu, who seems used to these comments. He is 185 cm (and growing) after all.

"Where do you guys want to head next?" Seungcheol asks, and they all take a moment to consider before Jeonghan pipes up, "We're supposed to meet everyone in the Three Broomsticks at 10, so why don't we get a head start?"

"It's like 9 now-" Jun says, but he's cut off as Mingyu shouts, "Last one to reach pays for the drinks!" and tugs Wonwoo down the hill with him, the two getting a head start of at least 3 seconds before Jun and Minghao follow in hot pursuit. The three seniors just look at each other and grin before Seungcheol transforms, morphing into a large black dog, and chases after the juniors. Jisoo pulls Jeonghan ahead as they run to catch up, Jeonghan attempting to protest, but his complaints are lost among the midst of laughter and shouts from the other boys, all running, all with flushed cheeks and all stumbling to not finish last.

It's not hard to tell who ended up paying for the drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so basically a lil bit of meanie fluff and a whole lot of seventeen being seventeen, plus jihancheol and animagus seungcheol- that's my apology for somehow screwing up my laptop, signing myself out of ao3 by accident while clearing my history to speed up my phone and forgetting the password, and then going into severe writer's block, all while my laptop was being fixed. in fact, i just got my laptop back an hour ago- you guys (if anyone is still reading this) are the first people to see a product of this laptop after it got fixed! which isn't that great but i'm trying. anyway, i'm actually pretty pleased with the ending!! again, sorry for the looooong wait! i'll be writing down ideas from now on to not slip into writer's block again, and as always, comment if you have anything to say!


	8. shit shit shit the valentines day thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seventeen and their valentine's day antics (two of them end up in the great lake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT I FORGOT I FORGOT ABOUT THE VALENTINES DAY CHAPTER AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST IT YESTERDAY BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY

"If I were a...cat?"

"-I'd spend all nine lives with you." Soonyoung finishes, smiling and nodding confidently as Mingyu looks on, slightly confused. The two are lingering around in the Great Hall after breakfast, and Soonyoung and Wonwoo had come over to look for Dino and Mingyu respectively. As soon as Wonwoo went back to his table, though, Mingyu had pulled Soonyoung aside to, admittedly, ask him for a good pickup line to use on Wonwoo. 

"Not to say I'm doubting your abilities, hyung, but-" Mingyu glances briefly over at Wonwoo, who's gone back to his breakfast, seemingly zoning out as he took a bite of of his eggs. 

"Trust me on this! I've known Wonwoo for ages, he'll appreciate it." Soonyoung pats him on the shoulder as he looks toward Dino, and Mingyu might be a little slow on the pickup at times but he can get the message that Soonyoung clearly portrays in the way his gaze won't stop going back to the third year. 

"Uh, yeah, sure." Mingyu grins inwardly as he nods his goodbye and runs off, his long legs catching up to Wonwoo just in time as the latter is about to head for class. 

-

"Is the name one better or the magician one?" 

Minghao rolled his eyes and leaned further into Jun's shoulder as Seokmin looked at them helplessly. They'd decided to skip Charms for Minghao and DK and, well, Jun's free period to think up good pick up lines for each of the other two lovesick puppies (Seungcheol and Vernon) who'd decided to use pick-up lines on their boyfriends. In fact, Jun had attempted to tell one to Minghao ("There are 8 planets in the universe, but only 7 after I destroy Ura-") this morning, except that before he could finish Minghao had stopped the last (pretty crude, but not that he didn't like it) part with a long kiss behind a pillar. 

"It doesn't matter, Jihoon-hyung would most likely pretend to hate you for it, then punch you in the face-" Seokmin looks alarmed at this. "-lightly," Minghao continued, and Seokmin relaxed slightly, "-with his lips." The worry written across Seokmin's features brighten into his signature smile, and he looks reassured. 

"I still think you should go with the name one," Jun says, his arms slung casually around Minghao.

"But the magician one is so relevant, though."

"Wait, what's the magician one?" Minghao knits his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Um, are you a magician? Because everything I see you, all my worries disappear."

"Wait, wasn't it you make a smile appear on my face?" Jun interjects, and Seokmin frowns for a second before shaking his head. "Nah, sounds kinda creepy."

"When are you planning to tell him, anyway?" Minghao toys with the end of Jun's tie, the yellow and black making a nice contrast against the younger's green and silver tie. 

"Um, probably after his last class, which is in like three hours." Seokmin checks his watch as distress falls across his features. "But what if-"

"You won't forget." The two Chinese students say at the same time, already predicting the other's question.

"What about-"

"You're definitely going to see him." They say together again, almost uncannily, but for a pair that had been together as long as they have, it's habit.

-

Speaking about Jun and Minghao, they'd actually started dating just a week before Valentine's, and among all of the celebrators waiting in anticipation for Valentine's, they'd already had their (more than fair) share of lovesickness offered in giant dollops by both sides. Besides, as Jihoon pointed out, the two were so lovey-dovey everyday anyway that it didn't really matter if it was Valentine's day or not.

Aside from that, the traditional Chinese Valentine's Day was on the seventh day of the seventh month in the lunar calendar, and that was usually what they celebrated.

The same couldn't be said for Seungcheol, however, who was worrying about how he was supposed to top the previous years off (giant teddy bears, somehow rigging up a lifetime membership card at Honeydukes for the both of them, and enchanting a quill to change into the colours according to the sky for Jisoo and a bottle of ink which lasted forever for Jeonghan, who was always running out of ink somehow due to Jihoon and Minghao stealing it, but he doesn't know that). 

"Just give them something you truly want them to have, they'll appreciate it. It's not like Jeonghan-hyung and Jisoo-hyung are materialistic." Mingyu mentions as he hurriedly pulls on a sweater, changing out of his uniform to go for a relaxing walk around the more hidden and unknown places of the school grounds with Wonwoo. 

Seungcheol only wishes he could be as reassured as Mingyu.

But today as he rounds the corner to his next class, he's ambushed by two hugs from two different directions, and before he knows what's going on both cheeks receive a quick kiss and he's met with the grinning faces of Jeonghan and Jisoo.

"We both knew you'd be tearing your hair out over how to top last year's gifts." Jeonghan said, slinging an arm over Seungcheol's shoulders as Jisoo slips his hand into Seungcheol's warmly. 

"Which is going to be pretty hard, so we decided that starting from this year onwards, you don't have to be the only one giving and not receiving." Jisoo points out. 

"No watching over our every move to make sure we're not spending money on you either." Jeonghan says, a tad passive-aggressively.

"Guys-" Seungcheol says, then he can't help himself and he bursts out into laughter. "I was literally just about to head to the owlery to send off an order for- well, pretty much everything in Honeydukes." 

"See?" Jeonghan slaps Seungcheol on the shoulder tenderly as he laughs as well. "We knew that if we didn't stop you there would be another onslaught of owls for each of us tomorrow."

"Also, you'd better be ready and waiting in front of your dorm after class, because we painstakingly got permission to visit Hogsmeade on a school day, and you better not waste our efforts."

-

Dino wakes up slowly, his eyes struggling to open against the late afternoon light streaming in through the windows. His head is lying against something soft yet firm underneath and as he shifts slightly he realizes he's lying on Soonyoung's shoulder, on his bed, and they literally just took a two hour nap.

Soonyoung yawns as he wakes up, his arm curling around Dino as he opens his eyes slowly.

"Did we literally just skip class to take a nap?" Dino asks groggily, giggling slightly at the thought of it. Soonyoung frowns, still sleepy, and shrugs as he rubs his eyes. "I think we did, yeah."

"Merlin, everyone else probably thought-" Dino's face reddens slightly at the idea, and Soonyoung just laughs.

"Chill, they won't ask about it anyway."

"I skipped Transfiguration though, I'm gonna get my ass handed to me tomorrow." Dino stretches again and finally gets up. "We can't skip another two periods, though."

"I finally know how Wonwoo and Mingyu feel when they skip just to take naps together." Soonyoung says, smiling.

"And what's that feeling?" Dino teases, the grin on his face widening.

"I don't know how to describe it, but it feels pretty great." Soonyoung laughs out loud and his laughter is infectious.

Even though he wasn't exactly trying to, Dino ends up skipping another period anyway because Soonyoung keeps finding ways to delay him.

-

By the end of this Valentine's day, everyone is happy.

The three seniors are in Jisoo's dorm room, hiding out and still enjoying all the chocolates they'd bought the day before from Honeydukes, magicking away the wrappers every time it got messy;

On Jun's bed next to them, Jun and Minghao had fallen asleep, the younger curled up against the older, their hands entwined;

Wonwoo and Mingyu were hiding out in the Ravenclaw tower, in an empty storeroom somehow with a window in one wall overlooking the school grounds, sneaking in kisses every now and then;

Jihoon and Seokmin were cuddled up in front of the Gryffindor fire, Jihoon's head lolling against Seokmin's shoulder as he slowly falls asleep, Seokmin's eyes closing as well, both tired out from all the running away from the others they had to do (they'd nearly ended up getting thrown in the Great Lake);

Seungkwan and Vernon were warming themselves up in front of the Ravenclaw fireplace (they did end up getting thrown in the Great Lake), occasionally glancing at each other and laughing as the memories of the day flooded back;

and Soonyoung and Dino were serving detention because they'd missed three classes (at least they'd got to do it together).

So yeah, maybe not everyone was that happy, but it sure was one heck of a Valentine's Day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i should write a chinese valentine's day chapter for junhao??? and if you were wondering yes i'm chinese so if for some reason you feel like striking up a conversation with me in the comments then please do so :D
> 
> also!! jihancheol's part takes place a day before valentine's, if you were confused!
> 
> and yeah, i hope you guys enjoyed it!! remember to comment below if you have anything to say :)


End file.
